This invention relates to improvements in bed clothing which may take the form of blankets, sheets, covers and the like, all of which are placed in position on and over the mattress of a bed. In V-shaped bunks that are found on boats, at the forward end thereof, it is very difficult to make up a bed with a standard rectangular set of sheets. Due to limited access from the sides one has to crawl onto the mattress and attempt to tuck in the foot of the berth and finds that there is considerable overage of material that has to be placed under the narrow end of the mattress. Even in conventional rectangular beds, it is a time consuming project to first place fitted bottom sheet on the mattress and then put a top sheet thereon, particularly when one wants to make up a bed rapidly for an unexpected guest.
In the prior art a number of attempts have been made to provide fitted bed clothing, particularly those that combine a top and bottom bed sheets, as for example, in the Crocket patent U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,739. However, there still exists a need for a one piece bed sheeting arrangement which does not utilize elastic strips to fit the bed sheets to the mattress.